We've Got Tonight
by babygurl0506
Summary: Smacked. Stella and Mac recover after a particularly hard case. For AIP since the other one depressed her. LOL *songfic*


**A/N: Ok… so I need to make it up to you guys… cause yeah that other piece was pretty depressing. HAHA. AIP- I hope this makes up for the depressing one.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Mac would be boppin Stella every night. *shrug***

**

* * *

  
**

**We've Got Tonight - Bob Seger**

**TEAM SMACKED.**

**

* * *

  
**

It's no mystery how the two of us end up here. The purple shadows under her eyes mirror mine as I guide her up to my apartment; the comfort of companionship and compatibility seduced me to invite her back for ordering in some food and having a few drinks. It's unplanned but I can't stand the thought of being alone tonight and there's no one I want to spend my time with; we need this, the time away from the outside world, and I'm more than happy to provide that haven for her. I've arranged it so that we have the weekend off. The last case took a lot out of us. A little boy, stabbed in his chest, throat and side by his mother, and her steely blue eyes as she admitted she did it. Her voice echoes in my head _'Some people don't deserve to have children.'_

I couldn't agree more. The door shuts behind us and I lock it, catching glimpses of her movement next to me. By the time I've turned around her coat and blazer have been shed and she's pulling her long curls up into a messy bun. I reach over and give one curl that escaped her grip a gentle tug, bringing a grin to her face. **"Hungry?"**

She shrugs and heads to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge and pulling two beers out. I like that she's that comfortable here; that my space is memorized by her. The bottle slides down the counter to me and she tosses me a cheeky grin before taking a long pull of the liquid from the bottle in her hand. Oh to be that beer bottle.

He's got that look again and I'll be damned if I'm going to waste it. Too many years have already been wasted with this ridiculous dance; two steps forward, three steps back. EVERYTIME I think I've made progress he backs off. I suspect part of it's due to the friendship we've established over these past years, and the other part is work related. He's always been a chicken-shit like that, putting work in front of what he needs, what he wants. Not tonight. This ends here.

My eyes slip shut and I tilt my head side to side and catch his movements as he sips his beer and watches me with those eyes. They've seen it all; blood, war, death, birth, tears, love… now all he needs to tack onto that list is me. My fingertips drag up and down the side of my neck slowly as I pretend to massage the muscles there, tempting him with soft moans and whimpers; then I hear that groan and open my eyes, watching as he chugs half his beer and heads away from me. I love when I get the upper hand.

I hate when she does that. She knows how to read me better than anyone and I know she knows I was watching that neck trick. Damn. I stand at the window looking out, trying to focus on anything other than the gorgeous Greek in my kitchen, but the sound of her approach tells me that my attempts are in vain; she wants my attention and she's going to do whatever it takes to get it.

It's endearing, really, when he tries to act all uninterested and dismissive, but I have a mission and I am not giving up. This case, it hit home for me… for both of us… and I'll be damned if I'm not going to lose myself in him tonight. Tomorrow? We'll take that as it comes but tonight he belongs to me and for once I'm going to get to be the lucky woman in his arms. His back is still facing me and I'm unfazed, just one more obstacle. Truth be told, I'm a little nervous; this is Mac, and God, I just hope the mutual expectations are there don't exceed ability.

She's going to kill me tonight, at least she's trying to… the way her hands are moving across my back, shoulders and neck should be legally reprehensible. No one should know me as well as she does. Her lips soothe a particularly sore spot on the back of my neck and I swallow hard, yes- she is trying to kill me, but what a way to go. I set my beer down on the window sill and turn to her, a mildly surprised smirk painting my face as I notice that her work shirts been abandoned and her upper half is covered in merely a grey camisole, with hints of a lacy bra underneath. Her eyes meet mine the unspoken challenge evident as she invades my personal space and runs her hands over my shoulders, drawing her fingers to the column of buttons on my shirt and popping them open one by one by one.

He could write a book on restraint. I can tell I'm getting to him, the feral look in his eyes is beyond sexual and I find myself almost giddy at the fact that it's directed at me. As I shuck his shirt from his body and relieve him of his undershirt, his old scars greet me, and I see a flash of insecurity cross those baby blue orbs for a moment. As I press my lips tenderly to each one, I'm pleased to feel his hands possessively grasp my hips and pull me closer to him, one of his legs sliding between mine and pressing the seam of my pants along my core. He's a devil this one, and I couldn't love him more. Then in a instant my world's tipping and I end up on my back on his couch with him hovering above me, blue meets green and then my universe explodes as his lips crush mine in hot, fiery kisses.

I almost want her to pinch me, I need to know that this isn't a dream; this isn't some beautiful fantasy, she's really here and she's inviting me to forget everything and get lost in her. I'd be a fool to ignore that invitation. As I remove her camisole and flimsy lace bra, she murmurs my name is a husky prayer and I swear, she's the only woman who can make me come undone that easily. I don't want tonight to end, I don't want this to ever end. As my hands and mouth tease and pleasure her chest, the sounds she's making swallow me and I happily drown in her until she flips us and relieves me of my pants and boxers. She's tricky this one is, and I have to be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet to have her here with me.

I don't know when or how I earned this, but I am being rewarded by every deity up in whatever Heaven they're in. They are all working in my favor tonight as I gaze at his body and realize that the 'hardened' detective in the field is even harder in his living room, and I'm the cause; I'll happily let him cuff me if it'll secure me a place in his heart. My pants and the scrap of blue lace from between my legs join his as I crawl predatorily over him and press my lips to his, extracting a delicious moan from his throat as his hands trace my bare body and pull me down on top of his. Christ, I've never wanted a man like I want him… and I can tell he's right there with me. He tests my readiness with a long finger and I nearly buckle with lust. He grins like a smug bastard and my nails bite his shoulder in response, **"Any day now Mac."**

The coupling is fast, aggressive, animalistic as our teeth click during rough, demanding kisses only to bite and mar each other's soft epidermis, branding each other with evidence of what we're doing. She comes undone first and collapses into my waiting arms with a moan of my name escaping her lips. I follow shortly after whispering her name hotly against her shoulder. We must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm waking up cold and alone and I hear her trying to sneak out. I bolt from the couch and capture her hand in mine as she reaches for the door. Her breath hitches as I kiss the patch of skin behind her ear and mutter one word to her, **"Stay."**

**

* * *

  
**

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
Look at the stars so far away  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don' you stay?_

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes, fading away  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching, even after today  
So there it is girl, I've said it all now  
And here we are babe, what do you say?  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?_

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely_

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it ast, let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?  
Why don't you stay?_


End file.
